Farewell Father
by Starlightshores
Summary: Lucy gets one wish.. Anything she wants can happen but it must not include bringing dead people back to life.. What will she do when she finds out she can't have her wish?


**Farewell Father, Chap 1**

Lucy scanned the job board and then slowly sighed, it seemed like there wasn't a job that she particularly liked and thought was suitable. Natsu stood behind and then scratched the back of his head "Lucy, If there are no jobs you like or think are suitable then lets look later or tomorrow.." His bored face expressed his feelings "But I need to pay my rent soon and it's better if I get the jewels faster because I wont have to think about the rent anymore." Lucy continued her long search for a perfect job and then suddenly Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder and she quickly jumped up and her cheeks were flushed with different shades of red and then she noticed that Natsu pointed to a job that surprisingly she didn't notice before. "This job seems good, right? I mean the reward Is 8,000,000,000 jewels and two wishes which will happen and the owner of this job says it will happen." Lucy blinked at the job request to see if she was seeing things but this job was worth it, "ALRIGHT! We are going to set off in the morning! Alright? Is that fine?!" Lucy looked at Natsu happily and he pulled his thumbs up "Aye sir" Happy said as he flew above them.

Lucy hugged Natsu and he blushed but he knew this was only a friendly hug and then Lucy let go off him and she bowed her head and then ran out of the guild as fast as she could. Natsu looked at the sheet and ripped it off the board and went over to Mirajane "Hey Mira, Me and Lucy are taking this job. Is it alright?" Mirajane happily nodded at Natsu and then knelt down and grabbed her folder with all the records of all the jobs that have been given to the guild and she marked the job off. "All we have to do now is contact the owner of this job and then you're ready to go!" Natsu happily smiled and asked for a cup of water and Mirajane rushed into the kitchen to get some water.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

She ran faster and faster and she went pass several buildings and she already felt her muscles starting to get weak, she started to breath in with her mouth and she felt her lungs starting to hurt. Parts of her clothes would start to fly up a bit and then she slowed down and placed hands on her legs as she was gasping for oxygen. Lucy coughed and coughed and looked in front of her and she could already see her destination "Come on! I can do this!" She looked at her house and then she got ready and sprinted. Her muscles started to ache but she didn't care at the moment, her target was to get to her house. Lucy got closer and closer and she was about to leap out but her muscles suddenly gave up and she fell onto the floor and rolled forward. "MISS LUCY? ARE YOU OKAY!?" One of the boats man said as he saw the scene.

Lucy opened her eyes and tried to pull herself up from the ground but she was just weak she couldn't even move. "Hn..Hng.. Th..This hurts so mu..much.." Lucy complained in agony and then she slowly bit her lip and screamed "OWWWW! THAT HURTS!OWW!" She tried to look at her lips but she knew it was impossible so she wiped off the liquid on her lips with her thumb and looked at it. "Bl.. Blo..Blood?" Her eyes widened and she got a grip of all her strength and slowly and carefully stood up. "Damn.. What happened there?.." Lucy then noticed that she had many cuts and many bruises which all looked horrible.

She sighed and just walked to her house "Why is all of this happening to me all of the sudden?" She kicked the buildings door open and walked up the stairs "DONT KICK THE DOORS, MISS HEARTFILLIA!" The landlady shouted at her but Lucy simply ignored her and went up to her apartment. She went into her bathroom and opened the mini cabinet and took out her mini first aid kit and then she went out of the bathroom and walked into her living room. She grabbed some baby wipes which she had in her first aid kit and carefully cleaned all her wounds and she complained in agony but just kept on doing it. After all her wounds were clean she slowly carefully placed plasters over her wounds and then she grabbed a mini lip plaster and placed it on her lip. "This should do."

Lucy slowly cleaned the mess she made and after that she just threw her body on her bed "I hope I succeed in this mission, it's really important.. Since I'm taking 4,000,000,000 jewels and Natsu is taking the other half we also get a wish each.. But what should I wish for? Money, Love, Luck, Adventures, popularity? Which one.. What do I want? I got everything I wanted.." Lucy sighed and closed her eyes slowly and then her eyes opened widely "I want my family! I want my parents back! I want to see them.. I.. I.. I never got to see them before they died..B..Both of them.." Lucy's eyes started to get filled with tears and she started sniffing in.

Lucy wiped around her tears with her pillow and stood up "I must be strong.. Most of the Fairy Tail mages don't even know who their parents are.. Come on Lucy! This is why you are weak! You are always scared and worrying about stuff you shouldn't.. I need to improve.." Her hands quickly turned into fists and she pulled her arms up to her shoulders and then smiled at the wall "I know what I want to wish for!" Lucy walked out of her bedroom and into her kitchen to get a snack.

The sun started to set already so Lucy quickly sat at her desk whilst she nibbled on her chocolate bar and grabbed a piece of paper and started writing,

**_Dear Mother,_**

**_I'm going to go on a mission and the reward is one wish that will happen and I want to bring dad back to life.. Mother I love you so much but... I never had a chance to see Father before he died.. I want you to understand my feelings and support me.. Please I love you and Father with all my heart because If It wasn't for both of you.. I wouldn't be here right now writing this letter to you.. I will come back safe from the mission so you don't have to worry about me.. You may wonder why I'm all bruised and have plasters everywhere.. Well I just simply tripped myself up and well... This happened! But I'm perfectly fine so don't worry! Please don't..! I love you Mother..._**

**_Your dearest child,_**  
**_Lucy.._**

_Hello guys! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME! I will update all my stories tomorrow or maybe.. MAYBE today! This fanfic was requested by a friend of mine.. If you guys want a specific fanfic written then pm me or something and tell me! I do listen to people! Please don't be afraid to request stuff also send in Reviews! I want to know what you think about my fanfic!..Anyway! Hope you all have a splendid day and stay safe!_

_-Star_


End file.
